DEAF HEART
by light kailan
Summary: Kyungsoo benci jika harus balas budi. Jongin tidak seharusnya menyerahkan segitu banyak waktu hanya untuk orang tuli sepertinya. Kaisoo, Oneshot, AU, Rated M, No Children, BL.


_**Summary:**_

 _Kyungsoo benci jika harus balas budi. Jongin tidak seharusnya menyerahkan segitu banyak waktu hanya untuk orang tuli sepertinya._

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin | AU | Romance, Hurt/comfort, tragedy, lil bit Fluffy | BL

 **Warning**! Rated M for Mature Contents! Bad habbit! No children under 18 y.o. Take your own risk. Please be kind.

 _A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

Oneshot!

 **-DEAF HEART-**

By Light Kailan

* * *

Kyungsoo membenci jika Jongin melakukan semua hal untuknya. Kyungsoo benci harus balas budi. Kyungsoo benci jika Jongin mengantarnya ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kyungsoo benci jika Jongin menyerahkan segenap waktunya hanya agar terus berada disisinya untuk menolongnya. Kyungsoo benci jika Jongin menyerahkan hasil jerih payahnya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo paling benci Jika Jongin mempelajari dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat hanya agar dia bisa 'mengobrol' lancar dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak berhak mendapatkan semua hal baik itu.

Dia tidak pantas.

...

Sejak waktu itu dimulainya.

Setahun yang lalu dia dan Jongin adalah rekan kerja di sebuah stasiun televisi. Jongin adalah seorang kameramen dan Kyungsoo ketua tim kreatif yang merangkap _host_ acara. Mereka menjadi satu tim pada suatu acara _nature advanture_. Waktu itu mereka dan kru mendapatkan tugas untuk melakukan _shooting_ di Hongdo _Island_.

Banyak anggota kru memaksa agar tetap melakukan _shooting_ untuk mengejar _deadline anniversary_ stasiun televisi, padahal sudah dikatakan cuaca bisa saja berubah secara ekstrim. Memang saat mereka tiba untuk menyeberang, cuaca sangat cerah sehingga mereka sama sekali menghiraukan perkataan nelayan.

Tiga puluh menit pertama mereka menyeberang, mereka sudah sangat jauh dari daratan. Secara tiba-tiba langit di depan mereka menghitam. Hujan rintik datang, burung camar berlarian ke arah terang. Waktu itu firasat Kyungsoo buruk. Namun, dia acuh serta melanjutkan rekaman di atas kapal.

"Di depan kita sebentar lagi, sekitar lima belas menit lagi, kita akan melihat Hongdo Isla―" Kyungsoo terjungkal ke belakang. Kapal terombang-ambing.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sembari menenteng kameranya di pudak, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang terjatuh di dek kapal. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Kita seharusnya putar arah. Firasatku tidak enak," Jongin menunjuk ke awan diatas kepala mereka.

"Kau gila?! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai! Jika kita putar balik, maka sama saja dengan kerja dua kali!" Kyungsoo membentak Jongin, "kau sadar kan, _Little boy_ , kerja dua kali sama dengan biaya dua kali." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin, membersihkan debu yang melekat seraya menyunggikan senyum meremehkan.

"Benar kata Kyungsoo. Lagi pula, cuaca tidak seburuk sewaktu kita dulu di Jaeju," celetuk Sehun, salah satu staff logistik. Jongin tidak ingin membantah karena dua orang di depannya itu lebih berpengalaman darinya. Jongin hanya menghela nafas pendek kemudian melirik awan gelap yang semakin lama semakin membuat udara mendingin.

"Kita lanjutkan rekaman nanti saja. Kalau langit sudah terang," balas Kyungsoo. Dia melirik tajam pada Jongin. Kyungsoo memang terkenal menyebalkan dan cerewet karena dia adalah senior. Teman-teman Jongin berkata dia harus sabar menghadapi laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo masuk ke bagian dalam kapal dan memasang pelampung. Begitu juga beberapa kru yang lain. Jongin sibuk membersihkan kameranya. Kamera itu terkena banyak tetesan air sehingga lensa berembun. Sesekali Jongin memijit bahunya sendiri karena berat kamera yang dipanggulnya mencapai lebih dari dua kilogram.

Langit di atas mereka mulai mengerikan, bergulung-gulung seperti kapas kusut. Kilat menyambar tanpa suara kemudian disusul suara guntur. Jongin mengabaikan suara itu karena dia bukan penakut. Beberapa anggota kru menutup telinga termasuk Kyungsoo.

Nahkoda kapal kecil itu berkeringat. Dia membanting kemudi karena ombak besar tiba-tiba ada di depan mata. Kapal oleng dan awak kapal terguling. Kepala Kyungsoo terantuk kamera Jongin.

"Ouch! Bisa tidak sih menjaga kameramu?! Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Mata Kyungsoo menajam dan ia berteriak di muka Jongin.

Jika Jongin tidak kuat hati, mungkin saja sekarang ia menangis atau balas marah karena bentakan itu sangat keterlaluan. "Maaf, Hyung." Jongin hendak menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang membiru.

"Jangan sentuh!" Kyungsoo menepis lengan Jongin, kemudian duduk menjauh seolah jijik dengannya.

Sembari itu Baekhyun, salah satu _host_ selain Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sisi Jongin berbisik, "dia memang begitu, Jongin. Maklumi saja." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan dan memijit pelipisnya. Sejak awal seharusnya dia tidak mengambil _job_ ini.

Akibat ketegangan suasana yang tercipta, maka tak ada yang berani berbicara meskipun kapal mulai miring tidak karuan dan petir kembali menyambar.

Kemudian ombak setinggi lima meter menabrak kapal hingga kapal terbalik dan mereka mulai berteriak.

Mereka panik. Kapal yang tidak begitu besar itu benar-benark terbalik 180 derajat. Air mulai masuk ke dalam kapal dan beberapa orang telah menyelamatkan diri, berenang keluar.

Semua benda bawaan kru terombang ambing dan melayang di air, termasuk kameranya yang tidak sempat diselamatkan.

Baekhyun panik, dia tidak bisa berenang meskipun pelampung sudah dia pakai. Jongin melihat itu dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dan naik ke permukaan. Jongin sangat lihai berenang dan dia membantu satu persatu untuk ke permukaan termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Apakah sudah semua?" tanya Jongin pada mereka. Dia bernafas lega begitu ia menghitung jumlah kru.

Kyungsoo menggigil, mereka menatap cemas satu sama lain. Hujan semakin deras dan mereka di tengah lautan, terdampar. Kyungsoo memutar pandangan 360 derajat, ia tidak melihat adanya daratan. Kabut semakin tebal dan dia mulai takut dengan lautan di bawahnya. Pikiran buruk menghantui. Bagaimana jika ada hiu atau hewan laut akan memakan kakinya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak histeris.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mengernyit saat menatap Jongin yang tidak memakai pelampung. Namun, dia diam saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ayo kita saling berpegangan," kata Jongin saat ombak meninggi. Jika sudah seperti ini, mereka menuruti kata-kata Jongin. Mereka membentuk lingkaran. Semua anggota ada tujuh orang dan semuanya untungnya adalah lelaki. Sehingga setidaknya stamina mereka tinggi.

Kaki Jongin mulai lelah dan terkadang kepalanya tenggelam saking tingginya ombak. Dia bergantung atas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa, Jongin?" tanya Sehun cemas, "pegangan erat padaku."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangannya. Hujan sangat deras dan langit hitam legam, Sehun bergidik mengingat kapal yang mereka naiki sudah tidak ada.

"Kita hanya akan menunggu sampai langit cerah. Kemungkinan mereka akan sadar jika kita tenggelam karena aku sudah mengirimkan pesan lewat transmisi radio sebelum kita tenggelam," kata nahkoda. Perkataannya membuat sebagian lega. Sebagian lagi cemas karena harus berapa lama lagi mereka berada di tengah lautan sedangkan mereka mulai kedinginan dan kulit jemari mereka mengkerut.

Tanpa peringatan, ombak besar mendatangi mereka, memecah mereka menjadi dua. Badai membuat tangan mereka licin dan pandangan menjadi kabur. Tautan tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlepas. Baekhyun histeris karena dia terpisah dengan rombongan dan sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tolong! Kami disini!" teriak Baekhyun, "kalian dimana?!" lanjutnya. Matanya berair dan Baekhyun menangis.

"Manja! Kau ini lelaki! Jangan menangis!" Kyungsoo menyentaknya agar diam. Sesekali Kyungsoo menyeka wajahnya agar dia bisa melihat secara jelas. Karena tercebur sewaktu kapal terbalik tadi, telinga Kyungsoo jadi berdengung dan dia hanya dapat mendengar sedikit. Sial. Penyakit telinganya kambuh gara-gara kemasukan air.

Jongin mendengar teriakan Baekhyun."Sehun! Aku akan berenang mencari mereka! Ah, mereka disana!" ujarnya pada Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada Sehun. Ombak masih bergulung dan angin kencang. Semakin Jongin berenang ke arah Baekhyun, maka semakin dia terbawa menjauh.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_! Berenang ke arahku!" Jongin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat dia melihat siluet Kyungsoo diantara kabut, tapi tidak ada sahutan balik. Jongin berenang, terus berenang. Kakinya lelah karena sedari tadi ia mengandalkan otot betisnya.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_!" teriak Jongin. Suaranya bergabung bersama riuh hujan dan angin.

Baekhyun mendengar suara itu dan... "Soo, itu Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mendapati Jongin berenang ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya.

"Berenang ke arahku!" teriak Jongin. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar. Ombak menggulung, memisahkan mereka menjadi semakin jauh. Sedetik kemudian dia kehilangan pandangan pada sosok Jongin, lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal lambaian tangan meronta-ronta pada permukaan.

"Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun, "oh, tidak! Dia tenggelam Kyungsoo!"

Bakhyun histeris.

Jongin merontakan kakinya di bawah. Dia tidak boleh kalah pada air. Jongin selalu tahu trik berenang, semakin kau takut pada air maka semakin kau tenggelam. Tapi ia kalah, ombak besar memakan tubuhnya. Tidak sengaja dia melakukan nafas secara terbalik. Ia menghirup air sebagai udara dan menghela nafas pada udara. Dia melakukan kesalahan karena dia mulai takut. Paru-parunya terisi air sehingga dia terbatuk dan nafasnya tercekat. Air asin memenuhi mulutnya dan matanya tidak bisa melihat. Dia merontakan tangan ke udara agar Kyungsoo lekas berenang ke arahnya.

"Tolong Jongin, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menangis dan wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat. Kyungsoo berpikir lama. Jika dia menyelam maka dia bisa saja dia merusak telinganya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang bersikap dingin dan diam saja, Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo! Tolong Jongin!"

Andaikan Baekhyun bisa berenang, dia pasti akan menyelam dan menolong Jongin detik itu juga. "Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja!" kata Baekhyun dengan muka marah. Baekhyun segera membuka pelampung, tapi tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Biar aku saja," balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera membuka pelampung dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Dia masuk ke dalam air menuju ke arah Jongin.

Apabila ini adalah kolam renang, mungkin telinganya tidak akan parah. Namun, ini adalah lautan. Tekanan air pada laut sangat tinggi. Penyakit _otitis media_ yang di deritanya bisa jadi semakin parah jika dipaksakan. Semakin Kyungsoo menyelam ke dasar, semakin dia merasa kesakitan. Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya serasa pecah dan sakit menjalar sampai ubun-ubun. Air matanya meleleh menahan rasa sakit. Dia tidak begitu peduli, dia berenang menuju ke bawah karena dia melihat Jongin kaku menuju dasar.

Dia lega begitu dia mendapatkan lengan Jongin. setidaknya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Sebelum nafasnya habis, dia menarik Jongin ke permukaan. Kyungsoo berenang terlalu cepat untuk mencapai ke permukaan. Padahal seharusnya saat di laut tidak boleh berenang ke permukaan lebih cepat dari gelembung udara.

Badai di permukaan sudah menipis, menyisakan langit yang perlahan menjadi warna jingga. Hujan rintik tidak begitu masalah. Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di permukaan.

"Fwaaaahh!" Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sekencang-kencangnya, sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dia melirik Jongin yang kehilangan kesadaran di dalam rengkuhannya. Matanya membola lalu tanpa berpikir panjang memberikan nafas buatan. Itu sangat sulit karena dia melakukannya sembari mengayuh kedua kaki yang mulai lelah.

"Oi! Bangun Bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. Jika mereka di atas tanah mungkin akan mudah untuk memompa dadanya. Berkali-kali dia memberikan nafas buatan sampai akhirnya dia menyerah.

Kyungsoo menangis menahan rasa sakit menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan telinganya seperti dituang timah panas. Rasa sakit itu menjalar dari telinga lalu kepala kemudian memberikan efek nyeri ke seluruh tubuh. Dia tidak sadar jika darah meleleh dari kedua lubang telinganya. Lalu ia hanya mendengar dengungan kemudian lengkingan panjang tak berarti. Saking sakitnya, dia lupa untuk mengayuh kaki, sehingga perlahan genggamannya pada Jongin mengendur.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar beberapa orang berteriak ke arahnya. Untungnya, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, sebuah ban terlempar ke arahnya dan beberapa awak kapal penolong terjun untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

...

Kyungsoo mendapat kesadarannya ketika mereka telah mencapai daratan. Dia masih ingat sewaktu itu Jongin pingsan di sisinya dan Baekhyun menangis histeris. Kyungsoo tahu jika wajah histeris seperti itu seharusnya berteriak, tapi dia tidak mendengar suara.

Beberapa orang menghampirinya yang baru sadar. Mereka bertanya padanya dengan raut khawatir, tapi dia tidak mendengar. Dia seperti menonton tayangan televisi dengan suara _mute_. Mereka bergerak, mereka berteriak, sebaliknya, Kyungsoo terdiam kebingungan.

Kyungsoo sejak itu tuli. Dia sebenarnya bisa mendengar sedikit, benar-benar hanya sedikit dan itu berdengung seolah air memenuhi kepalanya. Alat bantu pendengaran tidak membantu banyak sehingga dia berada di taraf depresi. Kyungsoo kehilangan pendengarannya, pekerjaannya, dan sebagian besar hidupnya. Butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk bangkit.

Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo yang menyelamatkannya, maka Jongin sangat merasa berhutang budi. Dia sangat merasa bersalah. Dia merasa bahwa dia adalah penyebab Kyungsoo menjadi tuli. Sejak saat itu, Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo diatas dirinya sendiri karena tanpa Kyungsoo mungkin dia sudah mati. Jongin melakukan segala macam cara untuk membalas kejadian itu, dengan apapun.

Kyungsoo menolak perlakuan istimewa Jongin. Begitu ia sadar dia diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya, dia menolak segala uang yang diberikan Jongin cuma-cuma. Kyungsoo benci jika orang lain memandang remeh dirinya. Kyungsoo benci jika harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Tapi, Jongin bukan tipikal mudah menyerah. Dia mencari banyak akal untuk membalas budi. Jadi setiap Kyungsoo keluar apartemennya, maka Jongin akan mengikutinya kemanapun kemudian membayar semua kebutuhannya. Beberapa paket tanpa nama terkadang dikirimkannya ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin akan menyuruh Baekhyun atau Sehun untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo dan membawakan beberapa makanan.

...

Ada satu hari yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat. Kejadiannya tidak lama dari setelah kejadian kecelakaan kapal. Hari itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenci Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan salah Jongin juga. Itu salah mereka berdua. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak mau dipersalahkan. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya karena satu lagi alasannya; Jongin mungkin saja tidak pernah mengingatnya.

Suatu hari dia terbangun di ranjangnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Parahnya, ada Jongin di sampingnya dalam keadaan yang sama. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Kepalanya langsung pusing dan bau alkohol serta seks menyeruak seisi kamar. Ketika Kyungsoo bangkit untuk berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja nyeri tak tertahankan ada di bagian belakangnya. Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri, tapi ketika dia berdiri ada banyak cairan putih dan kental keluar dari bagian belakangnya mengalir sampai paha hingga kakinya. Kyungsoo _shock_. Jari-jarinya bergetar dan dia kesulitan benafas, lalu ia memegangi dadanya karena detak jantung yang bertalu-talu tak bisa berhenti.

Samar-samar bisa dia ingat kejadian malamnya. Jika tidak salah semalam dia berada di diskotik. Kyungsoo yang depresi berat melarikan diri kesana. Dia minum sebanyak-banyaknya karena dia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia marah sebab dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara yang bahkan suara yang sangat lantang di diskotik itu. Jongin yang mengetahui tidakan bodoh Kyungsoo langsung menyusulnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan dimana kesadarannya tinggal 90%.

Seingat Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mabuk, tapi ketika dia mencium aroma tubuh Jongin yang semerbak alkohol maka dia tidak tahu lagi dimana letak kebenarannya. Kyungsoo memeras otaknya untuk mengingat dengan detil. Sekelebat memori menghampirinya. Fakta bahwa dia duluan yang menggoda Jongin adalah yang membuatnya frustasi saat itu. Dia selalu menghindari mabuk berat karena jika sudah mabuk, dia akan melakukan banyak hal bodoh, ini contohnya. Tindakan inilah yang paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan saat mabuk.

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya berpikir cepat. Jongin sepertinya tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, sehingga dia memakaikan dia baju, memindahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, membersihkan kamar sebersih-bersihnya kemudian menyemprotkan banyak parfum ruangan, membuat seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi yang semalam.

Itu berhasil. Benar benar berhasil karena Jongin tidak terlihat mengingat apapun. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya untuk berbohong; mengarang cerita. Namun, ada satu perasaan yang janggal yang selalu mengikutinya. Dadanya terkadang gelisah mengingat dialah yang menunggangi Kim Jongin dengan brutal, memaksa untuk melakukan hal _itu_ dengannya. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Jongin yang memerah sambil menggumam namanya. Meski ia tidak dapat mendengar, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin mendesah hebat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari kepuasan yang dirasakannya saat itu. Itu menghantuinya.

...

Banyak hari yang dia lewati sambil menyimpan rahasia. Ingatan itu kadang membuatnya semakin benci pada Jongin tiba-tiba. Namun apa mau dikata, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menganggap itu memang tidak pernah terjadi.

Ini adalah satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu dan Jongin tidak berniat untuk berhenti mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" Kyungsoo berteriak padanya. Di tengah keramaian.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya membenci berbicara karena hal itu sangat menyedihkan sebab dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Terkadang dia takut apakah suaranya terlalu besar. Semenjak dia tuli, Kyungsoo jarang berbicara. Dia benci berbicara.

Jika Kyungsoo sudah berteriak begitu hebohnya, maka Jongin akan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menampilkan ekspresi menyerah. Dia akan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Namun, dia tetap tidak berhenti untuk mengikuti lelaki mungil itu dari jauh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang karena Jongin kepalanya sekeras batu. Kejadian ini telah berulang ratusan kali tapi lelaki itu benar-benar brengsek, tak pernah mendengarnya. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi sehingga kejadian ini menjadi kebiasaan. Jongin akan menemani Kyungsoo setiap hari minggu untuk berbelanja di supermarket. Jongin akan memegang keranjangnya sementara Kyungsoo berjalan berkeliling mencari kebutuhan pokok. Setelah selesai, Jongin akan berlari ke kasir dan tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo membayar.

' _Aku akan menggantinya!'_ Kyungsoo menggunakan isyarat tangan dengan raut sebal.

' _Terserah,'_ balas Jongin dengan isyarat tangan pula.

Merasa telah selesai dengan misinya, maka Jongin kembali pulang saat Kyungsoo sudah tiba di depan apartemen.

Setiap hari senin Jongin akan mengirim paket bahan makanan tambahan. Hari selasa dia akan mengirimkan beberapa buku karena dia tahu Kyungsoo suka membaca. Hari rabu dan kamis dia akan menyuruh Baekhyun atau Sehun mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Hari Jumat dan sabtu jika dia tidak bekerja keluar kota maka dia akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo secara langsung meski terkadang berakhir diusir.

Kemudian seminggu setelahnya, pada hari Jumat Jongin mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan _password_ apartemennya pada Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun karena ketiga orang itu sering sekali berkunjung. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar jika ada seseorang mengetuk atau memencet bel sehingga dia memberikan _password_ secara cuma-cuma asalkan mereka tidak masuk secara serampangan.

Jongin masuk ke apartemen itu. Dia sudah familiar dengan suasana yang sunyi dan perabot yang sangat rapi, bersih tanpa debu. Jongin duduk pada ruang tengah sampai Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehingga Kyungsoo tidak akan kaget lagi jika pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu Jongin tiba-tiba ada di dalam apartemennya.

Jongin menyandar malas pada sofa sambil menonton televisi. Televisi di tempat itu tidak ada yang memakai selain Jongin. Sudah satu jam Jongin menunggu, akan tetapi dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Dengan lancang dia menjelajah ke kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak ada. Lelaki bermata _doe_ itu tidak ada dimana-mana, bahkan di kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun dia tidak mengabariku apa-apa," gumamnya. Jongin mendengus sebal lalu mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

 _ **Hyung dimana? Aku di apartemenmu.**_

Tidak ada balasan. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Kyungsoo. Jika dipikir-pikir, kamar itu sangat tipikal Kyungsoo; bersih, rapi, dan minimalis. Jongin dapat menghirup aroma Kyungsoo di kamar itu.

Pandangannya beredar dan ia menemukan laptop yang menyala diatas meja kerja. Jongin tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo memiliki pekerjaan. Jongin mendekat dan duduk pada kursi itu untuk membaca apa yang diketik oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ternyata menulis novel. Jongin tahu ini keterlaluan, tapi dia sangat penasaran dengan cerita apa yang ditulis Kyungsoo. Jadi untuk membunuh waktu, dia membaca tulisan itu.

...

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai pada depan apartemennya setelah ia mengunjungi Baekhyun dan membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Dia lupa untuk mengecek _handphone_ karena hari ini kemungkinan Jongin mengunjunginya.

 _Oh, crap!_ Batin Kyungsoo saat membaca pesan Jongin. Dia buru-buru masuk ke apartemen dan mencari keberadaan Jongin. Dia menghela nafas karena Jongin tidak ada di ruang tengah. Saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia, Jongin ada disana; tertidur dengan memangku laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Kyungsoo membelalak saat jurnalnya berserakan di atas kasur dan Jongin membaca seluruh file pribadi dan novelnya. Kyungsoo sangat marah. Telinganya memerah dan sekantung camilan yang baru saja dia beli terlempar ke lantai.

Kyungsoo meninju pipi Jongin yang tertidur. Sontak Jongin terbangun dan terkejut bukan main. Jongin sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo marah, tapi ini adalah marah terbesarnya.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!'_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan isyarat tangannya kasar. Setelah itu ia menarik kerah Jongin. Sebelum lelaki itu menjawab dan beralasan, Kyungsoo sudah meninju perutnya. Jongin mengaduh.

' _How dare you, Kim Jongin!'_ Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin tajam, _'sudah kubilang untuk tidak lancang padaku!'_

' _Kyungsoo sabar dulu! Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu,'_ balas Jongin dengan isyarat. Sorot matanya mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

' _Get a life, Jongin! Berhenti mengurusiku! Kau lancang sekali kali ini! Beraninya kau mengotak-atik barangku! Keluar kau dari sini!'_ Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu kamarnya kasar, _'KELUAR!'_

Kyungsoo benci karena Jongin membaca seluruh tulisannya karena Kyungsoo saat ini hanya bisa menulis. Semua tulisannya mengandung semua unsur perasaannya. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin sangat lancang. Jika ia membaca semua tulisan itu, artinya Jongin mengintip semua perasaannya. Kyungsoo benci! Karena semua sisi lemahnya telah dia letakkan pada paragraf demi paragraf.

Jongin berdiri pada bingkai pintu untuk berpikir apakah ia memang harus pergi dari situ. Sementara Kyungsoo membereskan barangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Kyungsoo tidak pernah terbuka pada siapapun. Dia selalu menyimpan semua hal hanya untuk konsumsi dirinya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika orang lain melanggar batasan yang sudah dia tetapkan. Sedangkan sekarang Jongin dengan paksa menerobos pertahanannya; mengetahui dirinya secara utuh dari dalam tulisan. Kyungsoo sangat marah sehingga matanya memerah.

' _Kenapa kau masih disini?!'_ Kyungsoo melirik tajam sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

' _Kyungsoo aku tahu kau marah, tapi dengarkan aku dulu_ _―_ _"_

Tidak ada suara lantang antara mereka karena mereka hanya menggunakan isyarat tangan dan mata yang saling nyalang.

' _Kim Jongin, lihat aku! Pergilah dariku! Aku tidak pernah memintamu memberikan semua hal padaku!'_ Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mendekat pada Jongin dan memegang kedua bahunya, _'pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu. Kumohon! Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu balas budi apapun, dan jika iya maka kau telah melakukannya selama setahun!_

 _Berhenti mengurusiku karena aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Telingaku tuli bukan karenamu. Telingaku sudah rusak dari dulu sebelum aku menyelam dan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyelamatkanmu. Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih kau mati tenggelam! Hanya saja Baekhyun waktu itu memaksaku karena aku bisa berenang. Aku menyelamatkanmu juga karena semua itu salahku. Jika sejak awal aku mendengarkanmu mungkin kapal tidak tenggelam. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah! Berhentilah menganggapku sebagai pahlawanmu karena jika aku tahu aku akan tuli, aku lebih memilih kau mati waktu itu. Sungguh! Jadi, pergilah!'_

Jongin terdiam mencerna maksud Kyungsoo barangkali dia salah menangkap isyarat itu. Jongin tidak percaya Kyungsoo mengatakan itu. Jongin mengerutkan dahi meminta pembenaran. Tetapi Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya menjauh agar keluar dari apartemennya.

Ketika Jongin sudah di luar apartemennya, Kyungsoo mengganti _password_. Sisa-sisa marah masih ada. Dia sangat kesal. Tapi meski kesal, tidak seharusnya dia berkata sekasar itu.

...

Kyungsoo dulu adalah lelaki yang sangat ramah. Pekerjaan yang rumit, jabatan yang tinggi, dan lingkungan yang keras membentuknya menjadi lelaki yang tempramental. Semakin lama ia semakin apatis. Dia mengkotakkan orang berdasarkan seberapa penting orang tersebut dalam hidupnya, seberapa berpengaruh orang itu. Kyungsoo menilai orang hanya dari apa yang orang itu hasilkan, dari apa yang terlihat.

Pandangan itu perlahan berubah setelah ia mengenal Jongin. Di tahun pertama lelaki itu bekerja, dia membuat suasana pekerjaannya menjadi berbeda. Biasaya dia akan mendengar bentakan atau suasana tegang, tapi setelah Jongin ada maka dia mendengar banyak tawa. Lengkingan suara tawanya atau cara dia yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain membuat dia berpikir bahwa dia melupakan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan sederhana. Dia lupa cara tertawa dan keberadaan Jongin mengingatkannya kembali. Akan tetapi, berubah untuk kembali kepada Kyungsoo yang ramah sudah sangat sulit.

Kyungsoo tidak akrab dengan Jongin, dia hanya tahu lelaki itu seorang kameramen baru. Ketika dia diberi wewenang untuk membuat sebuah program, maka dia memasukkan nama Jongin sebagai bagian dari tim karena dia ingin mencari tahu seperti apa lelaki itu. Mengapa lelaki itu begitu mudahnya memberi aura positif?

Kyungsoo sadar jika dia sudah berubah menjadi monster karena yang bisa lakukan untuk mengenal Jongin adalah dengan cara memarahinya ini dan itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu caranya mengenal dengan baik. Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh untuk memulai sesuatu. Serta ekspresinya yang kaku dengan mata yang tajam terkadang membuat reputasi dia semakin buruk dan semakin buruk.

Jadi meskipun sekarang Jongin tidak menyukainya, itu tidak salah. Karena dia memang tidak pernah baik.

...

Ada sesuatu yang hilang; berlubang. Dia merasa satu kepingan di hidupnya berkurang satu. Kyungsoo beberapa minggu ini hanya tidur di kasurnya tanpa keluar rumah. Terkadang dia mengetik beberapa tulisan tapi kemudian dihapus. Ditulis lalu dihapus.

Bahan makananya mulai menipis. Dia tidak mendapat kiriman paket makanan lagi, dia tidak mendapat kiriman paket buku lagi. Uangnya? Kyungsoo tidak punya banyak uang.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di kasurnya tiba-tiba saja dindingnya bergetar.

' _Oh, sial!'_ Batinnya. Dia berlari ke pintu dan dia menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau mengganti _password_?!" kata Baekhyun. Tadi dia menggedor pintu Kyungsoo sampai jendela di apartemen itu bergetar agar Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak bibir Baekhyun karena lelaki itu tidak bisa menggunakan isyarat selayaknya Jongin. Kyungsoo membalas dengan menaikkan kedua bahu.

"Kau tahu mengapa Jongin bersikap aneh?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkata sepelan mungkin dengan gimik mulut sejelas mungkin agar Kyungsoo bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membalas dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Jongin mengambil jatah cutinya padahal dia ikut program yang sedang naik _rating_ ," ujar Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku tidak peduli.**_ Kyungsoo mengetik kalimat itu pada _smartphone_ nya kemudian menyodorkan itu ke Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

 _ **Aku mengusirnya.**_

Baekhyun menepuk jidat lalu memejamkan matanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah bersikapseolah kau sangat membencinya, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu tidak..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "sebenarnya Jongin menyukaimu."

 _ **Dia hanya merasa bersalah dan mau balas budi.**_ Balas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Bodoh. Dia menjadikan itu alasan untuk dekat denganmu. Dari dulu dia menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

 _ **Tidak masuk akal.**_ Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. _**Memangnya dia gay sepertiku?**_

"Setahuku mantannya adalah seorang lelaki," Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, "dan aku tahu kau menyukainya juga."

 _ **Omong kosong.**_

"Kau menatapnya dengan cara berbeda, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia memang memperhatikan Jongin meski seringkali bersikap jahat. Namun, bukan berarti dia menyukainya atau malah mencintainya. Dia... tidak mau mengakuinya.

 _ **Aku mengatakan hal buruk padanya. Aku bilang padanya untuk berhenti menganggapku sebagai pahlawannya karena jika aku tahu aku akan tuli, aku lebih memilih dia mati waktu itu.**_

 **Plak!** Baekhyun menampar pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba itu. Batas sabar Baekhyun putus detik itu juga. Baekhyun kecewa berat dengan Kyungsoo dan ini yang terparah. Bisa-bisanya memperlakukan Jongin yang telah baik padanya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang jahat, Soo, tapi perkataanmu itu sangat kejam! _I'm done with you, Soo_!"

...

Kyungsoo lupa apa rasanya empati; menempatkan diri untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Kapan mulanya ego itu menyelimuti dirinya? Dia tidak tahu.

Rasa panas akibat tamparan Baekhyun di pipinya masih terasa meski ini sudah berlalu lama sejak itu. Dia masih tidak mengerti apakah kalimat yang dia lontarkan begitu jahat. Saat Kyungsoo emosi, semua kata buruk memang keluar sesuka hati. Meski terkadang itu adalah hal jujur.

Kyungsoo tidak menampik bahwa dia sering mengutuk Jongin karena telah membuatnya menjadi begini. Dia memang menderita otitis media kronis sebelumnya, tapi jika dia tidak menyelam saat itu, dia tidak akan sampai tuli permanen. Sekarang dia tidak bisa mendengar lagu favoritnya, dia tidak bisa lagi menonton film kesukaannya, dia tidak bisa mendengar cicitan burung di pagi hari, dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, dan dia tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi. Terkadang dia menyesali keputusannya. Namun, semarah-marahnya dia, seharusnya kata sekasar itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya yang busuk itu.

Sekarang waktu berlalu. Biasanya Jongin tidak menyerah dengan bentakan yang dia lontarkan. Biasanya Jongin akan kembali. Bedanya, sekarang tidak lagi.

 _Apa sesakit itu kah rasanya?_

Kyungsoo menjalani hari dengan sunyi. Dia melakukan rutinitas yang sama, sayangnya, tidak ada lagi kiriman paket. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Sehun tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Ini adalah masa terburuknya. Orang jahat memang selalu kena batunya di akhir.

Kyungsoo merasa kosong. Dia berpikir kemudian untuk apa dia hidup jika tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada yang menjenguknya karena dia orang yang kasar pada semua orang. Uangnya sudah habis dan persediaan bahan makanannya menipis. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mengemis pada orang lain. Egonya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Beberapa kali dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai, menjadi penulis atau editor, tapi semuanya ditolak karena mereka tahu Kyungsoo tuna rungu. Kekurangannya bisa menjadi kendala dalam berkomunikasi, padahal di pekerjaan tersebut, komunikasi bukanlah suatu hal penting. Dia menyadari bahwa negaranya sangat tidak toleran. Dia berpikir, ternyata begini susah menjadi kaum minoritas. _Apa yang dirasakan orang yang sejak lahir tuna rungu?_

Kyungsoo adalah seorang sebatang kara sehingga tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dia mintai tolong. Akhirnya, setelah ratusan hari berganti, dia menyadari jika keberadaan Jongin sangat berarti.

Dia ingat pertama kali dia menyadari bahwa ia tuli permanen. Dia sangat depresi. Beberapa kali dia memaki Jongin, tapi lelaki itu tidak akan sakit hati. Dia selalu memiliki cara agar Kyungsoo tenang. Dan janji Jongin untuk melindunginya saat itu membuatnya lega.

Atas semua yang Jongin lakukan terkadang membuatnya merasa tidak pantas. Waktu adalah hal terpenting dan Jongin memberikan itu secara suka rela. Kyungsoo suka di nomor satu-kan. Tapi dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia mendapatkan semua itu karena dia adalah orang jahat yang egois.

Oh, akhirnya, setelah berpikir lama dengan otak egoisnya itu, Kyungsoo mulai menyadari jika perkataannya sangat kasar. Jongin pasti merasa sangat bersalah karena secara langsung Kyungsoo menginginkan kematiannya dan menyalahkan Jongin atas semua yang terjadi.

...

Kyungsoo mengingat jika dia menabung beberapa won untuk membayar utangnya pada Jongin. Uang itu terlalu sedikit untuk dibayarkan. Seketika Kyungsoo menyeringai. Setidaknya uang itu bisa dipakai untuk menyelesaikan keinginan terakhirnya. Maka, Kyungsoo keluar apartemennya setelah ia teronggok disana beberapa hari. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya menebal.

Koleksi buku dan perabotannya menipis karena dia lelang untuk sekedar membeli ramyeon instan. Kyungsoo mengambil tabungan terakhirnya untuk membeli minuman keras. Beberapa hari ini dia akan minum untuk melupakan pikiran yang memenuhi. Untuk melupakan hidupnya yang semakin menyedihkan dari waktu ke waktu.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai mengambil jenis minuman keras paling murah di sebuah _drug store._ Terkadang pandangannya buram karena _hangover_ akibat semalam. Rencana Kyungsoo adalah dia akan mabuk sampai ia kehabisan uang kemudian mati kelaparan.

"Uang anda tidak cukup, Tuan," kata Penjaga kasir. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang diuacapkan orang itu karena penglihatannya masih buram.

Kyungsoo memutar telunjuknya pada telinganya; memberi isyarat pada kasir bahwa dia tuli. Kasir itu mengerti dan dia memberikan struk pembelian.

"Oh, sial. Ini hanya kurang beberapa won saja. Apakah aku bisa menghutang?" Kyungsoo memberi isyarat memohon. Untungnya orang di belakangnya meletakkan uang di meja kasir untuk membayar kekurangan belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, _gomawo_ ," lirih Kyungsoo sekecil mungkin. Dia melihat orang itu memakai _hoodie_ dan masker penutup mulut. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa terimakasih.

...

Di sisinya salju turun lambat. Udara sangat dingin. Jongin bisa melihat uap mengepul keluar dari hidungnya. Beberapa kali dia mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk meredam dingin. Dia berjingkat karena angin berhembus tiba-tiba.

Jongin bersandar pada dinding apartemen Kyungsoo setiap dia memiliki kesempatan. Beberapa hari dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo keluar. Dia cemas. Jika sampai besok dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo, maka dia akan mendobrak pintu apartemen itu.

Dia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Kyungsoo karena dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa buruk. Jadi, dia putuskan hanya bisa menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang seperti penguntit.

Sekali lagi dia mengeratkan jaketnya, tapi dingin tidak bisa dilawan. Sebelum dia menyerah dengan cuaca, dia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan melewatinya. Lelaki mungil itu tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Jongin padahal jelas-jelas Kyungsoo berada dekat dengannya.

Jongin kasihan sebab Kyungsoo sangat kurus dan kulitnya memucat. Terakhir kali dilihatnya lelaki itu adalah saat membeli beberapa minuman keras, sekarang pun Kyungsoo berniat sama. Jongin tak habis pikir. Apakah lelaki itu mau bunuh diri dengan cara mabuk-mabukan?

Sementara Kyungsoo membayar di kasir, Jongin menatapnya nanar. Hatinya teriris saat uang yang Kyungsoo bawa tidak cukup. Sebelumnya, ia memakai _hoodie_ dan penutup mulut, dengan napas yang tercekat dia mendekat dan memberi uang tambahan.

"Oh, _gomawo_ ," lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin membiarkan kyungsoo melewatinya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan lambat. Jongin berada di belakangnya sekitar lima meter. Lelaki mungil itu memakai _sweater_ merah _maroon_ dan _skinny jeans_. Langkahnya kecil sehingga Jongin harus ikut berjalan lambat. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Jongin mematung sejenak. Lalu ia terkejut saat Kyungsoo jatuh tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_!" Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo di punggungnya, berusaha membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam apartemen.

"Jongin," kata Kyungsoo lirih sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemennya. Kyungsoo masih memiliki setengah kesadarannya.

"Iya, Soo- _Hyung_ aku disini." Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar suara Jongin.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tidak sanggup membuka matanya, "Jongin. Jongin. Jongin."

"Iya Hyung." Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu tenang.

"Hyung, _password_ mu apa?" tanya Jongin. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo malah tertidur. Jongin mencoba membuka pintu menggunakan _password_ lama dan ternyata berhasil. Dia terkejut. Jangan-jangan selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya untuk berkunjung.

...

Kyungsoo mencium aroma bawang yang disangrai serta kopi yang bercampur baur. Perutnya terasa kosong. Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit tapi kepalanya sakit sekali.

Di atas nakas dia menemukan dua pil obat dan sebuah _note_ bertuliskan _**'I love you'**_. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Pipinya memerah. Seharusnya tulisan itu bertuliskan ' _drink me'_ atau hal lainya yang lebih masuk akal. Tulisan yang ditemukannya sama sekali tidak sesuai konteks.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidur untuk duduk dan meminum obatnya.

"Jongin?" Dia tersentak karena ada Jongin bersandar pada bingkai pintu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat _note_ yang tadi ia temukan dan memasang wajah bertanya, ' _ini apa maksudnya?'_

Jongin mendekat padanya. Dia memeriksa tulisan pada _note_. Dia berakhir merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Otak Kyungsoo berhenti berproses. Jadi, ternyata kata Baekhyun memang benar jika Jongin menyukainya. Dia membalas pelukan itu seerat yang ia bisa. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis saja, dia merindukan Jongin. Dengan keberadaan lelaki itu saja sudah membuatnya lega bukan main. Dia merasa hidupnya kembali. Sihir apa yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo. Dari dulu Jongin membuatnya penasaran.

Pagutan lemah mereka berganti menjadi bergairah. Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Jongin dapat merasa ciuman mereka berubah menjadi rasa asin sebab Kyungsoo menciumnya sambil menangis. Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka. Dia bisa melihat bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang mengkilat basah. Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka untuk bersentuhan. Kemudian mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Maaf," ujar mereka bersamaan. Lalu terkikik pelan bersamaan pula.

" _Hyung,_ aku minta maaf. Jika kau mau membunuhku supaya kau lega aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak bibir Jongin. Awalnya untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Namun, dia hanya terpaku dan baru sadar jika Jongin memiliki bibir yang sangat seksi dan lembut. Tanpa rasa malu Kyungsoo mengecupnya kembali.

Air matanya menggenang. Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya mengabaikan malaikat di hadapannya.

"Bukan Jongin. Bukan salahmu. Jika kau mati aku lebih sangat menyesal," Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin kembali, "Aku memang kesal denganmu waktu itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, _Hyung_?"

"Tapi aku lebih... membutuhkanmu. Kurasa, a-aku me-mencintaimu. J-jadi jangan pergi dariku ya?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Ternyata mengatakannya tidak sesulit itu. Mungkin juga karena dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, maka ini jadi terasa mudah.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas kasur. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih pucat, bedanya wajah lelaki itu bersinar bahagia tidak suram lagi.

Jongin memasang wajah berpikir seperti mengejek. "Bukannya kau waktu itu menyuruhku pergi?"

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia lalu 'berbicara' kembali menggunakan isyarat tangan, ' _maafkan aku_.'

' _Hyung, aku sangat merasa bersalah kau jadi seperti ini karenaku. Aku sedih jika kau mengatakannya sekasar itu,'_ Jongin menggigit bibirnya pertanda gugup _, 'aku lebih jahat, Hyung. Aku terkadang bersyukur karena tanpa kejadian itu mungkin aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu. Beri aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa bersalahku. Apa kau mau?'_

' _Caranya_?' tanya Kyungsoo dengan isyarat dan ekspresi bertanya yang lucu.

' _Menikahlah denganku_ ,' Jongin mengambil cincin perak dari sakunya―sejak dulu Jongin memang ingin melamar Kyungsoo. Sejak dulu cincin itu teronggok di kantung celananya karena dia tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat. ' _Maka aku akan menjagamu tanpa pamrih._ '

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, air matanya meleleh. Dia segera mengambil cincin yang Jongin berikan.

"Berikan padaku," ujarnya dengan suara kecil, "rawat aku sesukamu. Tolong aku Jongin, aku tidak bisa hidup lagi jika bukan denganmu. Aku sekarang bukan apa-apa jika tanpamu."

"Ssttt, jangan berkata seperti itu _Hyung_. Kau sangat berharga."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin selalu bisa membuat dia merasa lega. Ini adalah tawa bahagia yang lama ia telah lupa. Jongin merengkuhnya kembali. Dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dadanya penuh dengan haru kebahagiaan. Coba saja dia mengatakannya dari dulu.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku, Jongin? Aku selalu jahat padamu."

Jongin menghela nafas pendek. Sudah waktunya dia mengatakannya, "sebab aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Darimana? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Kau pernah menunggangiku dengan brutal kemudian berteriak 'aku mencintaimu Jongin. aku mencintaimu, Jongin.' Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya perkataanmu? Saat itu wajahmu sangat merah, terlihat sungguh-sungguh sambil naik turun diatasku." Jongin mempraktekan kalimatnya dengan isyarat yang nakal.

Kyungsoo membelalak sampai bola matanya nyaris keluar, mulutnya menganga. "Ja-jadi selama ini..."

"Iya. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa."

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajah malunya di ceruk leher Jongin. Namun, Jongin mengangkatnya. Dia tidak mau melewatkan momen. Jongin menatap bibir terkembang Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati. Ini kejadian langka. Kyungsoo lebih indah seribu kali lipat. Mereka larut kembali; memandang satu sama lain, mencium satu sama lain.

" _Tunggu. Bau gosong apa ini?_ " Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Jongin menepuk jidatnya lalu berlari ke dapur sebelum dapur Kyungsoo hangus terbakar.

...

~DEAF HEART~

...

" _Jagi_ , apa kau sudah membaca _email_ dari temanku?" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

" _Email?"_ Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Dia membaca bibir Jongin secara seksama.

"Jadi kau belum membacanya? Maaf sebelumnya karena waktu aku lancang mengirimkan tulisanmu ke temanku. Tapi dia bilang dia bisa menerbitkannya asal kau mengubah _ending_ cerita."

Kyungsoo menatapnya kebingungan karena Jongin berkata terlalu cepat. Jongin mengulang dengan isyarat tangan.

' _Novelmu akan diterbitkan, Sayang. Temanku menyukai tulisanmu. Dia adalah seorang editor._ '

"Benarkah? Jadi kau waktu itu mengirimkan tulisanku?"

"Iya. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku hanya membaca beberapa halaman saja."

"Kau tidak membaca jurnalku?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya menyelidik.

"Jurnal? Tidak." Jongin menggeleng serius.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, jika iya maka rasa malunya bisa saja meledak. Kini, matanya berbinar. Kemudian dia berterimakasih pada Jongin dengan hujan ciuman, berakhir dengan malam yang panas.

 **-fin-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Ya ampun ini apa?!

Aku terispirasi bikin ini sewaktu menonton My Trip, My Advanture dan juga terinspirasi dari sedikit cerita mengenai 'musibah' yang terjadi pada program Jejak Petualang. Inspirasi bisa didapat darimana aja, guys. Meskipun kadang konyol. Wkwk. Semoga kalian suka ya.

[Kalian harus tahu betapa sakitnya menyelam di laut ketika sedang sakit telinga. Itu sakit banget bruh! Sebab aku mengalaminya sendiri sewaktu diving, meski tidak separah Kyungsoo di cerita ini sih. Aku baik-baik aja sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menghargai orang-orang penyandang disabilitas ya.]

Ini menjadi fanfic pembuka di tahun 2017. Maaf karena aku hiatus kelamaan. Banyak yang terjadi dan membuat aku uring-uringan. Tulisanku jadi berantakan gini. Huhu. Maafin kalau banyak typo atau ga nyambung ya. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya aku akan membuat ff dengan chapter pendek aja (oneshot, twoshot, dan threeshot) karena menyelesaikan multichapter panjang itu melelahkan lahir batin. Maaf juga untuk yang menunggu ff ku yang lain, sebisanya aku akan update.

Aku buat akun fangirlingan di ig. Isinya kebanyakan koleksi foto kaisoo sih sama fanart abal-abal bikinanku. Haha. Kalo ada yang mau nanya sesuatu atau kepo bisa follow ig: **kaisoo_tan**

Jangan lupa, hargai author dengan cara riview, fav, dan follow. Ditunggu. See ya. I Love you all!

.

.

.

Light Kailan,

 _created: 19/10/2016 | publish: 03/01/2017_


End file.
